


It's just the soul that matters

by PrimalScream



Category: Black Sails
Genre: M/M, Porn, Rimming, breath play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 23:58:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12000642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimalScream/pseuds/PrimalScream
Summary: Extended tumblr prompt fill:Original prompt - Anonymous asked: I love it when I can feel you squeeze around me + Thomas/James if you can?





	It's just the soul that matters

Three fucking months apart and Thomas is desperate. He’s been on edge all evening. Twitchy and unsettled from the very second James had appeared. He’s right there before Thomas, in that uniform, commanding attention and respect, driving Thomas mad. Thomas had paced the floor, hands behind his back, unable to touch him, unable to taste him properly. He barely waits until Miranda has shown Peter out before he’s advancing on James, pushing him against the desk and sealing their mouths together. James opens under him instantly. Thomas swallows his moan as his tongue sweeps into James’s mouth. He can taste the pastry and the brandy they’d had earlier. He licks and sucks at James’s tongue until there’s nothing left but the dizzying taste of James himself.

The rough scratch of James’s new facial hair isn’t something that Thomas had been prepared to like, but like it he does. He can’t wait to feel the scrape of it on his thighs. The thought alone is enough to distract him from hearing the doors being closed behind them. His fingers work the buttons and tabs on James’s uniform quickly, almost an expert at it now as James mewls under him. First he tosses James’s clothes away and then his own until he has skin against skin. He shivers at how good it feels.

James is hot to the touch, the hair on his chest rasping against Thomas’s bare skin. He rubs himself against James, needs to feel him everywhere. He turns James so that he’s facing Thomas’s desk. Thomas drops to his knees, spreads James’s cheeks and licks over him. James bucks, a low moan filtering down to Thomas’s ears. He does it again and again until James is pushing back to meet him, legs shaking as he tries desperately to spread them further, to get Thomas’s tongue deeper inside him. His hand holds Thomas’s head steady against his body as he bucks and rocks against Thomas’s face. Thomas eventually stands, lets his cock rub against James’s wet crack. James shivers, head falling back against Thomas’s shoulder.

“Don’t move.” Thomas instructs him as he goes around to reach into his top drawer. He comes back with a small vial that he tips over his fingers. He rubs against James’s hole, feels James flutter against his fingertips. He pushes in with two, hardly any resistance as he reaches deep. James bends at the waist, lays himself out on Thomas’s desk, walking his legs as far apart as they’ll go. The look he gives Thomas over his shoulder is filthy and needy.

Thomas traces his tongue down the center of James’s spine, tastes the sweat starting to form on his skin, licks at the freckles covering his shoulders, bites at the skin over his ribs. James’s body is hard muscle and soft skin and Thomas doesn’t think there will ever come a day when he’s had enough.

Thomas can’t wait a second longer. He slicks his cock, and pushes forward, has to stop to catch his breath when the head pops in. James lets out a gasping breath and shoves himself backward, his hole swallowing Thomas’s cock. Thomas leans over, chest pressed to James’s back trying to keep from thrusting, trying to keep still so James can adjust. It’s damn near impossible with the way James’s body is clutching at him, hips pumping backward in short little jerks. “Mmmm, I love it when I can feel you squeeze around me. So goddamn tight.” Thomas gasps as James tightens around him, “Yes, just like that, darling.”

Thomas pulls to his full height, one hand on James’s shoulder the other on his hip. He fucks in slowly at first. Carefully measured strokes making them both moan at the delicious friction it creates. Every sound from James makes Thomas move faster until he’s fucking in with quick and hard choppy strokes, rhythm getting lost. Thomas pulls James up, wraps one hand around his cock and the other around his throat.

James tilts his head back against Thomas, his eyes half lidded, a flush working it’s way down his neck and chest. James is the epitome of everything Thomas has ever wanted, ever needed; beautifully responsive, open and giving. The last three months were hell without him, and if Thomas has his say they won’t be separated again. James’s hand comes up to cover Thomas’s where it rests on his throat, fingers squeezing.

Thomas smiles against his temple, “I know what you need, love, no need to worry.” He tightens his fingers against James’s throat, choking off his air and James goes wild in his arms. Body, bucking and fucking back against him frantically. His cock gets impossibly harder in Thomas’s fist, and Thomas jacks him with sharp quick strokes, tight over the head, nails catching on the slit. James’s body goes still before he shudders hard and comes across Thomas’s desk, mouth open on a silent scream.

James falls forward, gasping as he tries to catch his breath, eyes closed blissfully. Thomas takes him by the hips, fucking in fast, fingers pressing in, bruising where they sit. He loses himself in the tight clutch of James’s body. His knees lock, he presses forward, grinds in deep. He comes down over James’s body, teeth catching on James’s shoulder, biting as his cock pulses hard inside James’s ass. James hums, hips rotating slowly, dragging every last drop from Thomas’s body. Thomas eventually scrubs them down before sneaking them both up to his room.

As soon as they hit the bed James has him pressed to his back, his mouth closing around Thomas’s cock. He makes the most obscene noise as he sucks Thomas down, sloppy and wet and _so fucking good_ Thomas has to bite his tongue against the onslaught of intense pleasure that burns through him. Thomas buries his hands in James’s long hair, rubs at James’s scalp. Thomas can barely breathe as sensation overwhelms him. James lets Thomas’s cock drop from his mouth. He licks down to Thomas’s balls, takes them in his mouth one at a time and sucks. 

Thomas’s body bucks, “Fuck, James.” Thomas moans, his whole body twitching with how good James is making him feel. James’s arms go under his knees and he flips Thomas with ease. He feels James spread him open and then the slick drag of James’s tongue. He slams his fist to the bed, nearly howling as James’s tongue slides into his ass. Thomas pushes his right leg out and up, opening himself wide. His hips push back against James’s mouth and that’s when he feels it; the delicious scrape and burn of James’s beard. James licks over him with soft little kitten licks and Thomas feels himself fluttering open, “Yes.” Thomas pants. His mouth opens as he digs his head in into the bed. God, he fucking loves this, loves the feel of James’s mouth against him. 

He gets up on his knees, braced on his forearms, forehead buried in the bed, legs spreading as wide as they’ll go, James’s tongue so deep in his ass that Thomas could swear he feels it in his chest. James’s beard is scraping along his perineum with each jerky move of his head and the prick of James’s hair makes Thomas shudder uncontrollably. His mustache is rubbing roughly against Thomas’s ass cheeks where it’s pressed against him making Thomas delirious with sensation. Searing pleasure rolls through him, making him fuck back against James frantically. It’s so good that all he can manage are half moans and panting breaths as he fucks himself on James’s tongue. He’s so wet from James’s mouth he can feel spit starting to slide down his thighs and his sac. James hums and Thomas feels it travel all the way up his spine. He bites into the bed clothes to keep from screaming. James wiggles two fingers in next to his tongue, a sharp sting that only takes Thomas higher. He curls them up and rubs back and forth, back and forth. Thomas rears up onto his hands and shoves backward, one arm going behind him to hold James’s head steady as he grinds onto James’s fingers and tongue. The yell he’d barely held back resurfaces as his cock jerks twice before he comes all over himself. His arms give out and he falls face first to the bed. 

He feels James get on his knees, can feel the movement of the bed, knows James has his hands on his cock. He looks over his shoulder, “Stop.”

James does so with a frustrated huff. Thomas rounds on him slowly, he pushes James to his back and climbs into his lap. He hovers over James’s cock, “Wait, Thomas. You haven’t been prepared properly.”

Thomas laughs, “You think after all that I need anything else?” Thomas tips the vial of oil over James’s cock, smooths his hand over him once and then he’s sliding down and taking James all the way in. Thomas shivers at the feel of James filling him. 

James shudders under him, hands fisting in the sheets, “I’m not going to last,” James pants out.

“I don’t need you to last, love, I just need to feel you, thick and hot inside me. I’ve thought of nothing else the entire time you’ve been gone.” Thomas shifts his hips down and James moans under him, hips thrusting up, head back, the tendons in his neck standing out as he tries to hold on. 

Thomas rocks forward and back, he lets his eyes slip closed, grinding against James’s cock head, “Jesus, James, you feel good. I've missed you so much”

Thomas plants his hands on James’s chest, starts to ride him in earnest. He can't get enough of the way James feels, he can't get enough touch. He looks down to his cock, half hard again already where it slides along James’s stomach. His hips lift and lower at breakneck speed. James clenches his teeth, his hands gripping Thomas’s thighs tightly in a bruising hold. Thomas feels James shake under him as his hips grind up, his eyes are closed, his lip caught between his teeth and Thomas has to feel the power of James’s body, the strength of him. He needs it like nothing else, “Fuck me, James, please.”

James heaves them over, Thomas’s knees caught in the crooks his elbows, as he seats himself again, his cock hammers home fast and hard. There’s sweat sliding down James’s face, down his neck, a fine sheen of it covering his chest as he heaves with gasping breath. James holds him open, fucks him wildly, no rhythm at all and it’s everything Thomas’s needs. “Yes, god yes. Harder.”

James folds forward Thomas nearly bent in half as James pounds into him. His face is pulled tight, eyes glazed and dark and so fucking hot Thomas feels like they could burn him. Thomas can’t help the soft cries as James’s cock hits that sweet spot deep inside over and over. His cock is twitching, so fucking close, “Don’t stop, don’t stop. Oh, fuck, James.” Thomas breaks off with a wail, his cock pulsing hard but empty, his body having nothing left to give and bordering on painful but so goddamn good Thomas can’t breathe. His body shudders, squeezing down on James’s cock. James shouts, one last desperate drive into Thomas’s body and then Thomas feels the wetness of him flooding deep inside. Thomas hums, loves the feeling of it. 

Thomas's hands strokw across James’s shaking shoulders. James’s let his legs down, and then he rolls off of Thomas onto his back. He’s breathing hard, arm thrown over his eyes, his cock still hard. Thomas runs a single finger down the length of him and James shivers, his head turning to look at Thomas, eyes still hungry. He gets up and crosses the room to collect the soap and water. He pours a small amount of water into the bowl, wets a cloth and soaps it.

He takes James’s cock in his fist, and wraps the soapy cloth around him. He washes James’s cock, one slow stroke at a time. James’s hips pumping into his fist just as slowly. Thomas rinses him several times before pushing James up the bed. Lying on his stomach he swallows James down. 

James grunts above him, eyes closing, head tilting back. His hands tunnel into Thomas’s hair, fisting at the back of his head as his hips push up. Thomas licks down the center of him, his tongue twirling around the base. He hums and James’s cock jumps in his mouth, his hand tightening in Thomas’s hair. He loves sucking James. He loves the way James’s body writhes under him, his cock swelling inside Thomas’s mouth.

He encourages James to fuck up into his mouth. James’s hands tighten in his hair, his feet finding purchase on the bed, his hips rocking up, his cock sinking into the the back of Thomas’s throat. James groans as Thomas swallows around him, “Fuck, yes. Just like that, suck me.”

Thomas shivers at the desperation in James’s voice. He’s breathless, panting, low grunting moans echoing around the room as James fucks his throat. He pulls off and James whines. Thomas gets to his back, props a pillow behind his head and motions James forward.

James knee walks up the bed until his cock waves in front of Thomas’s face. Thomas pulls him in, his hands on James’s ass. Thomas can feel the muscles under his fingers shift and clench as James fucks into his mouth. James’s hands curl around the headboard, Thomas sees his knuckles go white as his head tips back. He trails his fingers across James’s hips, up his stomach, the muscles clenching with James’s thrusts. He loves seeing James like this, unbridled in his need, taking what he wants. He rubs over James’s nipples, before tugging at them sharply. James’s gasps, his hands moving to hold Thomas’s head, his hips moving faster. He looks down, his eyes meeting Thomas’s. 

Thomas presses his tongue hard against the underside of James’s cock and he feels it jerk against his tongue. James’s hands tighten on his head, his fingers digging into the back of Thomas’s head as his hips stutter. His head falls forward, his mouth hanging open, his hair hanging loose and damp around his face as he groans low in the back of his throat. Thomas can’t stop staring at him, he’s the most beautiful thing Thomas has ever seen. He’s covered in a layer of sweat, flushing all the way down his chest, his sides heaving as he works himself quickly in and out of Thomas’s mouth. Thomas feels him pulse once and then James is coming down the back of his throat, thick and hot. He curls over Thomas’s head, his breath gasping out. Thomas runs his hands up and down James’s back trying to settle him. 

When he starts to fall sideways, Thomas guides him down until he’s lying on Thomas’s chest. He strokes his fingers through James’s hair, working out the tangles as James presses closed mouth kisses against his chest. Thomas curls himself around James, their bodies aligning. Thomas sleeps through the night for the first time in months.


End file.
